Aftermath of The Break-Up
by wemmagleek719
Summary: This is from the break-up episode and what i hope happens with Will and Emma, no worries Wemma will be alright!
1. The Fight

**A/N This is about what happened in the Break-up Episode so for anyone who is not in the US and hasn't seen the episode and don't want to know what happens then I recommend that you do not read this. **

Emma was sitting on the couch reading a book when Will walked in the room and slid a folded piece of paper on the coffee table towards Emma.

Emma took her eyes off of what she was reading and looked up at Will "What's that?"

"Open it" Will said with a big smile on his face

Emma closed her book and with a grin and said ok quietly. Emma picked up the piece of paper and opened it and her mouth opened as she saw what it was.

"I'm officially on the Blue Ribbon panel to help improve arts education" Will said with a big smile on his face.

Emma got up from the couch "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness Mr. Schuester goes to Washington" Emma hugged Will "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Will said as Emma pulled away from the hug and her arms remained around Will's neck

"And what would you say to Ms. Pillsbury also going to Washington?"

Emma looked at him lovingly "Oh my gosh I would love to, for like a long weekend or something, that would be wonderful!"

"No for like a few months, I want you to be there with me"

The smile on Emma's face dropped, Emma then nervously laughed "But what about my job?"

"That's what a tenure is for, your job will be there waiting for you when you get back"

"It's not that im afraid of losing my job, this is that I like my job"

"Look this isn't a permanent thing Emma, it's like an extended vacation, a sabbatical, teachers take them all the time"

"I don't want a sabbatical"

"But I thought you were supportive of this"

"I am cause I know how much this means to you, but this is for you" Emma said "I didn't know you just expected me to drop my entire life"

"Emma, I love you, you're my fiancé, all I'm saying is I don't want to be alone and not be with you"

"And I don't want to sit alone in some motel room somewhere doing nothing while you're off fulfilling your dreams"

Will was getting frustrated and backed away from Emma "You know I don't think what I'm asking is so crazy, I thought you would be excited" Will said as he sat on the coffee table.

"So you thought I would just pop the champagne, and follow you around like an obedient little puppy dog" Emma was getting annoyed with Will "Is that really all you think of me Will?"

"Of course not Emma!" Will said as Emma grabbed the book she was previously reading "oh come on we still need to talk about this" Will said as Emma slammed the piece of paper down on the table.

Emma started to walk away from Will "We just did, you just don't like what I have to say" Emma walked into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Emma was angry at how Will just thought she would just drop everything and go with him following his dream. Emma thought to herself _I have dreams also and I can't just drop my dreams while he goes after his_

Even though Will was part of her dreams and she would hate being away from him for a couple months, but what was more important her love for him or her job? Was she being shellfish in not going with him, especially since she could take a leave of absence and her job would still be there?

Emma felt bad especially since she did encourage him to do this, maybe she should have discussed this more, before he sent in the application. Maybe deep down Emma was feeling hurt since he was following a dream of his that meant he would have to be away from her a couple of months. This was all so confusing to Emma she didn't know what to think at this moment.

Will was left dumbfounded in the living room also very confused on what just happened. Why didn't she want to go to Washington with me? Maybe I shouldn't have taken this opportunity? Why was this following my dreams, Emma was my dream, it was the same reason I left my Broadway dream in New York last year, it was because she was my dream. Will then just felt like an idiot when he thought about this, how could I of told Emma that this was my dream, this wasn't my dream she was my dream not some stupid Blue ribbon panel dream or my Broadway dream, it was all about her. I'm just confused about my job and where I want it to go, I love my life, I just wish I could make something more out of it, but he only wanted that if Emma was going to be there by his side.

**A/N That's the end to chapter one. I figured while we have this 5 week break from Glee that I should write about what I hope to see in 5 weeks when Glee returns. I know from spoilers that they have said that Emma shows Will the true meaning of love…so I'm going to add that into the next chapter. So I'm going to ask for some help with this one…What do you think Emma will do to show Will the true meaning of love? I would love to hear what everyone thinks about this and what they think will happen.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Remember to follow me on twitter Wemma_Gleek719**


	2. Decisions

Will decided to wait awhile before entering their bedroom, not knowing if Emma was ready or not to talk about there fight. "Emma?" Will could hear a muffled noise coming from Emma "Can we please talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is Emma, I don't like us fighting like this and I'm sorry that I just assumed you would come with me to Washington, I understand that you don't want to leave your job for two months. I just feel like I'm leaving everything I love here, and I don't want to leave the one person I love here all by herself for two months"

"I'm a grown woman Will, I think I can manage living on my own for two months"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I know, and I will miss you so much and I think that's what scares me the most" Emma said as she let some more tears fall from her eyes. "I feel like I should go to support you and your dreams but I also feel like I should stay here, it's such a tough decision to make"

"I know its tough trust me it kills me to have to leave you here" Will said when a thought popped into his head. _I don't have to leave Emma here, I don't need to take this job, I can have my job here and not leave Emma and best of all we don't have to postpone the wedding back a few months._

"I feel like there is something else wrong here" Emma said going into counselor mode "Why do you feel you need to do this? Is this really your dream or is there something else that is bothering you?"

"I just had so many more expectations for this year especially since we won Nationals. I feel like I have no more good ideas for the club"

"I think deep down you still miss how the old Glee club was and the people who were in it. A lot has changed this school year for the club, between winning nationals and loosing most of your club, its kind of like you have to start from the beginning again"

"It just feels like everyone has changed, even the kids that are returning from last year, they have all changed so much. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing? What more can I do for the club, the goal of mine was always to win a National title for the club, but now that we got that, what else more is there that I can do for the club?"

"And you think that getting onto the Blue Ribbon panel will help make bigger changes around the country"

"Exactly, but is it worth leaving the kids behind and more importantly you. Even though I'm helping all the other Glee clubs fulfill there needs I wouldn't be helping my own glee kids and I would be letting them down" Will said. Still confused on what he should do.

"Well it's up to you and you know that if you do go it will be hard to leave everything behind, but just remember that no matter what I will still be here waiting for you" Emma said smiling at him

"I know and I'm grateful that you will still be here but it still scares me because we have witnessed first hand with some of the glee kids how hard it is to manage a long distance relationship"

"Yes but were different we are grown adults who know what we want in our lives, and they are still young and don't know what they want with there life at this point. They also have to deal with being separate for most of the year, we will be apart for two months and I'm sure they will fly by so fast" Emma said as she thought to herself that those two months will probably be the slowest two months of her life.

"Many more years to come" Will smiled

"You're stuck with me Will" Emma laughed

"I think I can handle that" Will laughed

The next morning Emma was sitting in her office when Shannon walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in Emma's office.

"So I need some advice from you" Emma asked Shannon "Will was selected to be on the Blue Ribbon Panel to help improve the performing arts in the country"

"That's awesome!" Shannon said happily but then noticed Emma wasn't as happy "What's the matter then?"

"Will has to move to Washington for a couple of months, and Will and I were fighting last night because I didn't want to go with him while he wants me to go with him."

Shannon had no idea what to say to Emma

"It's not that I want to see him leave, but I also just can't leave my job"

"Emma you have to do what's right for you, you and Will have been through so much in your life that you two can make it through anything and you love each other"

"It just scares me. I moved to Lima and fell in love with a married man, and Will started to fall in love with me. Will is moving to Washington and-"

Shannon interrupted Emma "Emma Will would never fall in love with any one other then you"

"I know that but I cant help but think that it can happen, for all we know Will could find someone he loves more then me"

"Emma, I don't think its possible for Will to love anyone more then you" Shannon smiled

Emma laughed, "I guess I'm just over reacting"

"So what does this mean about the wedding?" Shannon asked

"We will just have to postpone it for a couple of months" Emma said with a frown on her face.

"But I think that if I was you I would tell Will that you can't go with him to Washington" Shannon said as the smile on Emma's face dropped.

**A/N: There is chapter 2! I'm still trying to figure out what Emma does to show Will the true meaning of love. So I'm still taking suggestions on what to do for that so if you have any ideas then you can PM me on here or DM on twitter. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. The Heartache

**The Aftermath of the Break-up Part 3**

The day had came when Will was leaving for Washington. Emma was still upset over Will leaving, she was hoping he would change his mind and stay in Lima. Emma was trying her hardest to not drop her life and follow Will to Washington. This was possibly the hardest decision for Emma to make because she didn't want to be away from Will, but she thought its only going to be two months and she will go and visit him on the weekends.

"Ok Sweetheart I'm all ready to head over to the airport"

"I don't think I can say goodbye to you at the airport" Emma said

"What? You're not going to go to the airport with me?"

"I just can't do it Will. I can't say goodbye and watch you get on that plane without wanting to just run after you and go with you, I just cant do it, I'm sorry" Emma said with tears in her eyes "I love you, you know that and you know how much this is killing me inside"

"I'm sorry honey I know this hurts, it hurts me to"

"Then don't go!" Emma yelled at Will "If you don't want to leave me then don't!"

"Emma this is my drea-"

"No! This is not your dream! Your dream is Broadway and you didn't follow that dream because I was more important to you! I'm your dream Will, not Broadway! Not Washington!"

"Of course sweetheart, you will always be my dream, but does it hurt for me to try this and see how it goes"

"I can't believe you Will! You are seriously picking Washington over me!"

"I would never pick something over you, you are my number one priority. But sweetie you didn't want to come with me, I feel like you wanted me to go since you weren't willing to go with me"

"I never wanted you to go and I don't want to go with because I will just be sitting in a hotel all day with nothing to do until you came back in the evening. If I stay home I will at least be busy with work during the next two months"

"Difference is we wont get to see each other every night"

"I know Will and trust me this was not an easy decision to make, but I will take some days off and come out for a long weekend every other week and then I will come out every other weekend for just two days. Trust me Will we will make it through this long distance relationship, I will make sure of it cause I'm not loosing you again"

"Emma you are never going to loose me you know that, I feel that our love will grow stronger being apart for awhile, and I will call you every night"

Emma hugged Will "I guess its time for you to go now, right?"

"Yeah" Will and Emma started to cry as they both said goodbye and soon Will was out the door on his way to Washington. Emma felt like she was about to have a heart attack her chest was hurting from this pain. Emma knew she was going to see him in about a week but Emma had never been apart from Will for more then one day. This was going to be the longest week ever for the both of them.

Will called when he arrived at his hotel in Washington and Emma was so happy he called, it had only been a few hours but she was already missing him so much.

"I miss you so much Will" Emma was in tears once again

"Em, sweetheart please don't cry"

"I can't help but cry this is possibly the hardest thing I've ever done in my life"

"I know babe this is difficult on me to, and I feel horrible cause it's my fault that your this upset"

"Will this is our first night away from each other, this feeling should get better as time goes by" Emma knew she was lying to herself and Will, this feeling was going to get worse until she was with him again.

As Will and Emma finished up talking on the phone, Emma didn't want to hang up. Emma laid her head on Will's pillow and it still had the smell of his cologne on it. Emma cuddled up with his pillow and fell asleep and slept peacefully.

The next night was the same routine where Will called and they talked for hours and they would fall asleep but when Emma cuddled up next to Will's pillow it didn't smell like him. Emma couldn't fall asleep that night and the next day Emma found herself at the store buying the cologne that Will wears and spraying it on the pillow. Emma then fell asleep once again but she still was restless sleeping.

Emma decided she couldn't handle this anymore and she was going to call Principal Figgins and tell him she was going to need the next two months off. Emma was not going to tell Will she was going to surprise him when she got there. Emma then called the airlines and booked a flight and called a taxi to come and take her to the airport.

Emma arrived in Washington and after she got in the taxi and when she was close to the hotel Will called her.

"Hi sweetie" Emma said

"You sound a lot happier today"

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and she paid the driver and walked into the hotel. Emma knew what room Will was in so she went up to his floor while still on the phone with Will.

"I am a lot happier today"

"Is there any reason why you are happier today did something good happen today?" Will said when he heard a knock on the door to his hotel room. "Hold on babe there is someone a the door"

"I know"

"How do you know?" Will opened the door

"Because it's me" Emma laughed as she leaped into Will's arms

"What are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't do it anymore I had to see you and show you the true meaning of love" Emma said

"What do you mean?"

"I love you and I want to be here with you while you follow your dreams"

"You mean your-"

"Yes I'm staying here with you for the next 2 months!" Emma said

"Oh my god thank you Emma! You have made me the happiest person! I love you so much!" Will was so happy that Emma came here to stay in Washington with him "Are you sure your ok with this, I don't want you to regret this?"

"I would regret not being here with you Will, and I was crazy to not come with you in the first place. I knew I needed to be here when I found myself at the store buying the cologne you use just because I missed your smell" Emma chuckled

"Funny you mentioned that cause yesterday I went to the store and I bought the Perfume that you use" Will laughed "So what really made you change your mind, I know it wasn't just because you missed the way I smell"

"I just figured that if you had a job that made you transfer to another state would I would come with you and that is how much I love you, I would go with you where ever your job takes you and this is nothing different."

"I love you so much thank you for doing this for me" Will said as he kissed Emma "I have missed kissing you, I never realized how much I would miss it until I couldn't anymore" Will smiled

"I have missed everything about you, you have no idea" Emma said as she ran her fingers through his curls

"Lets go to dinner and celebrate" Will said

"What are we celebrating?" Emma asked

"Our love for each other, and you being here in Washington"

"Sounds like we are celebrating a lot are we going to continue this celebration tonight when we come back to the room" Emma asked in a sexy voice as she ran her finger down Will's chest.

"Absolutely" Will whispered in her ear

"Good cause I brought some new clothes to wear"

"Anything you want to wear for dinner?"

"No these clothes are for dessert and for your eyes only" Emma smiled

"Are you sure you don't want to just order room service and stay in tonight" Will asked since he couldn't control himself anymore

"Glad you got the hint" Emma said as she crashed her lips against Will's

"Oh what the heck lets just forget about dinner and lets just go straight to dessert" Will said as he lifted Emma and placed her on the bed while still kissing her "I love you so much"

"I love you to Will"

Emma was so happy that she came here she felt whole again, they both realized they never want to be apart again.

**A/N Alright this is the last chapter and today is the day we will see what really happens with Will and Emma and what happens with Will going to Washington! **

**Thanks for reading once again **


End file.
